


Wedding Prompt - Soft Stolen Moments at the Reception

by smiledean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiledean/pseuds/smiledean
Summary: Cas and Dean haven't had a moment alone yet at their own wedding. They decide to get some air.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 25





	Wedding Prompt - Soft Stolen Moments at the Reception

The reception was a blur for Cas and Dean. They went around saying hello and thanking everyone, not even having a minute break before someone else was talking to them. Then, they had to do speeches, eat dinner, and do their opening dances. Hours had passed, but the two felt like they barely had a moment to actually step back and enjoy being married. 

In the middle of their third slow dance, Dean whispered to Cas. “Let’s get some air.” Cas stepped back and nodded. 

A pop song started playing and more guests joined the floor to dance. The two took this moment to make their way to the door with minimal people noticing. Dean grabbed Cas’s hand, leading him out into the cool night air. 

As soon as the door closed behind them, Cas pushed Dean against the wall of the venue, giving him a hungry kiss. Dean reached up to cup Cas’s face, reciprocating his fervor. 

Cas broke the kiss after a moment and stepped back, his cheeks pink. “Sorry, I just had to do that, I’ve been waiting all night for a moment with you. I didn’t know how exhausting weddings were,” Cas explained. 

Dean laughed, running a hand through his hair. “I know, even I’m sick of all this attention.”

Cas leaned against the wall and took one of Dean’s hands in his own. “Thank you, Dean. This really one of the happiest days of my life.”

“Don’t thank me, this is a joint effort. I just can’t believe I get to call you my husband now,” Dean responded, admiring the silver ring on Cas’s hand. He looked back up at Cas and leaned in for some more kisses. 

After a couple minutes, Cas stopped. “We should probably go back in. I bet they’re wondering where we are.” 

“Nah, everyone probably figured I would try to steal you away to have sex in the bathroom or something.” Dean leaned in for yet another kiss, but Cas rolled his eyes and stopped him. 

“All the more reason to get back then. I don’t want people to think that’s what we’re doing,” Cas said, pulling a reluctant Dean back into the venue. 

The rest of the night went perfect. Cas and Dean continued to steal some more moments for themselves throughout the night, though Cas made sure he was never dragged into the bathroom. That could wait for when the night was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me on tumblr @ smiledean


End file.
